


Speaking Japanese

by Anime_Queen_88



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Literature, Other, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Queen_88/pseuds/Anime_Queen_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School is rough. Especially when dances are involved. Reader trys to ask Dave to the dance in Japanese but Dave is kinda dense, so, stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So. I was inspired by the song "Speaking Japanese" by Shiny Toy Guns and so I wrote this! I originally was gonna have it be with Dirk, but then I was like "Naw! Let's go with Dave!" So, yeah! XD I hope you enjoy. And I used Google translate for the Japanese, so I'm sorry if the translations are incorrect.

\-- (chumHandle) [CH] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 11:23 --

CH: Hey! Dave!  こんにちは！{Hello!}

TG: what?

CH: 私はこんにちは言いました！{I said hello!}

TG: (Y/N) did Bro put you up to this?

CH: 何？{What?}

TG: i don't know what you're saying (Y/N)

CH: 良い... {Good...}

TG: can you please speak English?

CH: 私はあなたにデイブをお聞きしたい何かを持っています {I have something I want to ask you Dave}

TG: (Y/N) this isn't cool.

CH: あなたは私と一緒にバレンタインデーのダンスにアクセスしてくださいだろうか？{Will you please go to the Valentine's day dance with me?}

TG: look, i'm just gonna pretend like i know what your saying now.

CH: 私は英語でお聞きしあまりにも恥ずかしがり屋です {I'm just too shy to ask you in English}

TG: yeah! sure! i would love chocolate ice cream!

CH: .................. Would you please just go Google it?

\-- (chumHandle) [CH] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 11:53 --

TG: what?

TG: don't just randomly quote your stupid Vocaloid shit on me (Y/N)

TG: Dammit.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ~Next Day~ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Dave saw his friend (Y/N) standing at her locker gathering the books she needed for her next class. which if he remembered her saying correctly, was Japanese. Dave walked up to her. She looked over at him with that wide smile she always wore, her (E/C) eyes shining just right in the light of the hallway, and her (H/L) (H/C) hair swaying just the tiniest bit from her movements.  
"Hey Dave! Isn't your next class on the other side of the building? You're gonna be late if you don't hurry!" He gulped and silently steeled himself for what he was about to do.  
"（Y/ N）についての最後の夜は何地獄でしたか?" {What the hell was last night about (Y/N)?} (Y/N)'s eyes widened and the faintest blush appeared on her (S/C) skin.  
"ええ？何？" {uhh what?} She asked nervously.  
"日本語を話すとあなたの小さなスタント最後の夜は、ちょうど私を混乱させる。 なんてこったい？" {your little stunt last night, with speaking Japanese just to confuse me. What the hell?} She sighed and looked at him meeting his eyes through his shades.  
"I wasn't trying to confuse you," She said in English "I just couldn't say it in English. So I don't know if you even went and translated it, or how you even understood what I was saying just now. But please. Either give me an answer, or leave me alone." and she turned to leave for her next class.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~lunch~-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At lunch Dave was sitting with his usual group of friends, but (Y/N) wasn't being her usual self. She seemed colder then usual to everyone, not just Dave. when she finished her food she just put in her headphones and blocked everyone out. It was starting to worry everyone.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~After School~-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school (Y/N) was back at her locker putting all of her text books for the day back in their rightful places. Dave strode up to her.  
"look. (Y/N) we need to talk." She sighed and looked at him.  
"Yes Dave?" She asked  
"So I used Google translate on what you said to me last night, and I just want to say-" she held up her hand  
"don't answer that question anymore Dave. Karkat asked me right before lunch, and I figured you weren't gonna answer me any time soon, so I said yes." His eyes widened under his shades and he stood there frozen, not knowing what to say as she walked past him to leave the school.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Here's part two. So sorry that it's so short!!!

"Thanks again Kanaya, I know it's last minute and all; but you know way more about this kind of stuff then I _ever_  will." You were sitting on your bed staring at the screen of your phone, having just ended a call with your fashion savvy friend Kanaya. The dance was in three days, and it was the weekend. Which meant that you only had to endure one more day -Monday- avoiding Dave so as not to feel so awkward around him. I mean, as Special Agent Oso said _"it's all part of the plan... More or less."_... Wow. You should really stop watching Disney Jr. with your brother. You had just asked Kanaya to help you with a dress, you didn't own one that would fit the situation, and you sadly didn't have the money or time to go dress shopping, so you had asked Kanaya to make you one. Knowing she was scarily fast with her sewing machine, and all of her creations were beautiful.

About an hour later you heard a knock at your door. Your parents and younger brother were on vacation, leaving you alone in your home. They had left only the day before so it was still a bit eerie as you walked past all of the empty rooms to get to the front door of your house to let Kanaya and all of her equipment in. She had a small elegant smile on her face, and a glint of excitement in her eyes that scared you a bit as you let her in your house. She immediately started setting up her drawing pad, measuring tape, and a stool in your living room.  
"So. what color would you like (Y/N)?" The girl with the light brunette hair in front of you asked.  
"Well, I was thinking black. I was originally gonna go with red, but we all know how Karkat feels about that color and I really don't want to have to deal with him fuming all night." Kanaya's eyes showed a bit of sadness for you seeing as she knew why you wanted a red dress. Red was Dave's favorite color.  
"Alright. So a black dress, and how about a sash in (F/C)? I know it's your favorite color." You smile and nod  
"that sounds great Kanaya!" She smiles and grabs her measuring tape."Now on the stool please, I need to measure you." You groan a little but get on the stool, knowing it was gonna be quite a while before you could get down, and you knew it was gonna be even longer until Kanaya was done drawing her design for your approval. So you readied yourself for a long night.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~Next Day~---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You wake up at around noon and walk into your kitchen for a cup tea, your parents having locked the coffee away from your reach. You loved them but you really hated them sometimes. You take a peek into the living room to see if Kanaya was still there, you having gone to bed before she had left. She was no where to be seen. You figured she went home to work on actually making the dress for you. When your tea is finished steeping you make the preparations to make it worthy of your consumption (Sugar, milk, etc.) and bring it into the living room with you to actually consume while you screwed around on the computer for a bit. You saw that Dave had been pestering you almost non-stop since school let out on Friday. _'geez, does that kid ever sleep?'_ you ask yourself as you ignore his messages, not being in the mood to talk to him after your fiasco at school. you saw that no one you wanted to talk to was on, and no one but Dave had messaged you so you logged off of pesterChum and started lurking on the interwebs. At around two you heard the gentle knock on your door that you knew to be Kanaya so you went over to answer the door, figuring she wanted to get the final adjustments on your dress ready so she could help you choose a pair of shoes for the occasion. You would have gone in a pair of converse, but Kanaya would never go for it so you decided you would raid your moms shoe collection to see if any of her shoes fit the bill. You open the door and Kanaya walks in with a box that you knew contained your dress, and she had her stool as well, _'joy, more standing for her to poke and prod me. Well I guess I_ did _ask her to help me. I should have expected this, well I mean I did, but still, doesn't mean I have to like it!'_  You think to yourself as you close the door and walk into the living room with Kanaya. She smiles at you and open the box, pulling the dress up by the top so you could see how it looked and you gasped at how beautiful it was. It was a knee length sleeveless black dress, with a modest sweetheart neckline -the back being the same height as the front so it would stay up easier-, the top looked as if it would hug your figure- but not be skin tight or 'form fitting'-, and at the waist the skirt flowed out with a few layers beneath the  initial black fabric causing it to poof out a bit, with a layer of grey lace over the skirt to add a bit of design. All in all, it was beautiful.  
"Oh Kanaya.... It's beautiful.." you breath out, not knowing what else to say.  
"Thank you (Y/N), now go put it on, I need to make some final adjustments to make sure it will be perfect come Monday night." You nod and gently take the dress, carrying it into your room to try it on. It fit perfectly, but you still walked out into the living room, having said before that Kanaya knew much more about this then you did. You step onto the stool and she begins trimming the hem to make it even, adjusting a few of the seams so it looked better, and making other small adjustments like that, that you never would have noticed.

An hour or so later Kanaya makes you go take off the dress so it wouldn't be ruined, so you go up to your room and take it off, carefully placing it back in the box you get dressed in actual clothes and walk back out to Kanaya. She smiles more.  
"How about we get something to eat before we go looking for shoes, OK?" You nod, just happy to be done being a human pin cushion. You both walk to a local cafe chatting about your dates and plans for after the dance.  
"Dude, Kanaya, I can't wait to see yours and roses dresses! I mean you made them, and you did make them coordinate right? I mean your going together." She had a blush on her face and she just nods. You nod and would have laughed, if it wasn't for the fact that right at that very moment. Dave walked around the corner, going to the same cafe you were.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, it's just it took so long for me to write this! Really sorry for that! After this there there should be only about one or two more chapters left! (Mwahahahahaha *Evil laughter turns into coughing* owww, I should really stop doing that.) I hope you enjoy!

    You took a step back, your eyes not leaving the lean form of the blonde in front of you. His head turned your way and you prayed to whatever being that would listen that he wouldn't see you. Luck was not on your side. His eyes zeroed in on you and he made a bee line for you and Kanaya. You quickly grabbed the fashionistas arm and walked the opposite way, not wanting the confrontation that you knew would ensue if he caught up to you. Although you seemed to forget to factor in the fact of his flash step in your computations for your escape plan, because he was in front of you in seconds. He placed his hands on your shoulders so you couldn't get away, his shades had slipped down the tiniest bit so you could see those beautiful crimson orbs that you loved so much, yet got to see so little of, and your breath stuck in your throat.

"What the actual hell (Y/N)? Why won't you talk to me?" You couldn't speak, you didn't know what to say. He sighed and let go of you after a few agonizing minutes of silent stares, fixing his shades so his wonderful eyes were hidden once more and you finally closed your mouth.

"I-I have to go Dave. I promise I'll talk to you later. OK?" He just nodded as you and Kanaya rushed away. He was left to wonder what he had done.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    Monday at school was Hell, as always. You had spent the day avoiding the man you loved, Dave, which made it even worse. Though the worst thing was, that today was also the dance. Meaning that you had to talk to Dave, no more avoiding him. You and Karkat met up at the doors to the school at the end of the day, and worked out where he was going to meet you, and the such. His cheeks turned almost as red as his eyes as he leaned in and kissed your cheek before he ran off. Your eyes and mouth were left wide open in shock as you took the time to process it. Little did you know that Dave had seen the whole thing and flash stepped away, pretending that he wasn't crying.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    You looked at yourself in the mirror again as you waited for Karkat to come get you. Everyone had heard by now what Karkat had done so most of your female friends were in your house, waiting for their dates as well, except for the ones who were going together, such as Kanaya and Rose, and Vriska and Meenah. Speaking of Meenah, she had done your hair for you, putting it into a simple braided knot that went perfect with your dress, and you had settled with flats in (f/c) to match your sash. All in all you were stunning. But you couldn't seem to get Dave off of your mind, every hurt glance he would send you, the look in his eyes as he stopped you on the street. What had he wanted to say? You figured you would find out at the dance and quickly shoved those thoughts into the back of your mind as you ran downstairs hearing the more energetic of the girls squealing. As you neared the bottom you saw Karkat at your door with his face matching his eyes in color as he held a corsage with white roses, (f/c) trim, and a spider decal in the middle with the body parts made out of (f/c) gems. When he saw you his jaw dropped and his blush grew if that was even possible, and for once, he was speechless. He just mimed for you to put on the corsage and walk out the door with him. You quickly did so, waving at your other friends as you drove off towards your school with your best friend turned date, who you guiltily wished was someone with a more platinum hue to his hair, and aviators resting on his nose.


End file.
